


Open Wide

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Finger Sucking, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand & Finger Kink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Masato finds out just how much he likes it when you drool around his fingers.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> It was suggested that I write for myself a bit more (after exposing most of my boyfriend's kinks) so this is me trying to do that! I personally like it when things are in my mouth and Masa has very pretty fingers~ There's a reason why I try to include a blowjob or something in most of the smut I write if I can fit it in lol.
> 
> I wrote this before his event was announced but it kind of lines up perfectly. His new UR is very pretty! I am glad I managed to finish all these stories before his event cause I'll be super busy during it. I am always aiming for top tier for Masa so all my free time will be used up.
> 
> Made on 1/15/2020.

Masato didn’t know what he liked more, the warmth of your mouth or the feeling of your tongue under his fingers. 

He was doing this at your request. When it came to you, he could rarely deny anything you asked of him. In his eyes, this was just fulfilling another one of your desires. That didn’t mean he wasn’t entirely unaffected, however. Your mouth mimicked other parts of your body that, if he thought too much about it, threatened to overwhelm him.

He got a front row seat to your lust, coming through unhindered and unabashed the deeper his fingers got. It was a push and pull; you sucked them in while he wiggled them farther. Keeping them mostly still, he let you explore at your own pace.

Your tongue did most of the work. It ran along the length of his fingers, soaking them with spit. It rubbed the pads of his fingers before your mouth sucked on them lightly. You only had two in your mouth at the moment and he wondered if three would be too much. He’d never admit it but the thought of stuffing your throat full did wondrous things to his imagination. It didn’t have to be with his fingers either.

When your hands gripped his arm, Masato was snapped out of his thoughts. Momentary panic ran through him as it crossed his mind that he may have went too deep for you. But one look at your face and he was calmed. Your eyes were nearly glazed over and drool was dripping own your chin. It made for a pretty sight and you wanted him deeper, that was made evident by the pulling on his arm.

He couldn’t help but be careful. His nails weren’t a problem, they were always clipped short and clean for the piano, but if he was too forceful, you could gag or even worse. He moved his fingers forward and your lips trembled. He felt your moan in addition to hearing it and he had to adjust his position to put less pressure on what was starting to become a growing problem between his legs.

The moan surprised even you, making your face light up in a blush. Your breathing got heavier and your eyelashes fluttered rapidly, still coming to terms with the fact that simply having a few fingers in your mouth was enough to get you this turned on. Masato knew you recovered when he felt a hard suck followed by a few more in quick succession. 

When your head moved back, he slid his fingers out of your mouth. They left you gasping, the tip of your pink tongue still exposed within your open mouth. The strings of drool that connected him to you broke and fell wet on your chin. Your chest was heaving and your hips wiggled, unable to stay still. 

He let his thumb run gently along your bottom lip, swiping at the leftover wetness. It only served to excite you further, he could tell by the way you whined. Your mouth opened, welcoming him in once more. He felt the heat from your breaths and let you take his thumb in, suckling on it softly. 

It was the way you looked at him that excited him. The way your half-lidded eyes swirled with desire and your lips seduced him every time you opened them. His earlier thought revisited him, the dark thought of making you take more than you could manage. He certainly had something that was much larger than a few fingers, something that was liable to make you gag and choke with watery eyes and thin gasps. But Masato wasn’t one to suggest such a thing. 

Luckily, with the tugging of your hands on the waistband of his pants, it looked like he didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> When Masa's event is over, I can start writing again. I am super excited to write a story with a longer plot. I can play with the details and take it slow, just how I like it.


End file.
